Blow Pop
by AngelInMyPen
Summary: Gabriel sucks on a lollipop and Michael and Lucifer watch to the point that they can't hold themselves back. Michael/Gabriel/Lucifer, Threesome, Oral Fixation


**For ChickinBlue, prompt was her's too. So I finished this and now I'm uploading it to make more room for the upcoming multi-chp. fics. Haha I'm obsessed. Anyways, here, a fic about my OT3 (Is there a name for them? Is it Micireal – it should be for the sole fact it sounds like 'My Cereal' haha) also it's like 3:34 AM so please don't kill me if there's any mistakes.**

* * *

It was known that Gabriel had a thing for sweets. What wasn't common knowledge, however, that Gabriel's manner of eating them was a total turn-on; it was something that Michael and Lucifer reserved for themselves.

When they first found the young archangel sucking on candy with such fixation, they showered him in everything sweet, and hard.

The way Gabriel's tongue swirled around the cherry lollipop he was eating currently, turning his lips a bright, swollen red. The occasional light nibble, reaching back to his molars. The way he swallowed when overcome with saliva; Michael and Lucifer swore he did it on purpose.

As Michael watched fixedly, he couldn't help being aroused; it also didn't help the fact that Lucifer kept whispering erotic commentary in his ear.

"Look at that little tongue swirl, Mike. I wish he'd give me that treatment." Whispered Lucifer.

"Lucifer."

"Did you see that slight jerk? He just shoved it right in!"

"Lucifer, please."

"Ohh, did you see that slight dribble of saliva and the way he licked it? There's no way he's completely naïve of this stuff."

"Lucifer-"

"Imagine all the little wonders he could do to us-"

"Lucifer, please shut up!" Michael hissed. He was already hard as it was; he didn't need Lucifer coaxing him on.

Lucifer simply chuckled as Michael stormed off from their watching place. His gait quite awkward from the raging boner he had going on in his pants.

Lucifer continued to watch Gabriel from afar, an undeniable feeling pooling in his gut.

"Soon," Lucifer muttered, "Soon you'll be mine." He then got up and left the vicinity as well.

It was sooner than Lucifer thought, in fact, his time came later on that day.

Gabriel had been walking contentedly back to his quarters when he suddenly felt himself being pulled into another room. He knew it was Lucifer's quarters but he didn't know why he was being urgently pulled in. In Fact, he was so surprised that the lollipop he currently had in his mouth fell from his lips and shattered into a sticky mess. Gabriel hardly had anytime to fell any remorse for it though because he suddenly pulled into a rough kiss.

He soon became aware of the fact that he was pushed up against a wall, his feet dangling. The strong, yet gentle hands were wrapped firmly against his hips, holding him up.

He was also aware that another pair of hands, colder and calloused, reached up his shirt and stroked his chest. When the two hands began to fondle at his nipples, Gabriel's breath hitched in his throat.

Of course, these were all minor details compared to the sweet kiss he was being indulged in. Almost immediately into the kiss Gabriel felt a strong tongue enter his mouth and he moaned softly, reaching over to entangle his fingers in the other's hair. It was this let Gabriel know it was Michael.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Michael pulled away, leaving Gabriel gasping for air.

"W-what's all this for?" Gabriel wondered aloud, voice a bit hoarse.

"Don't play dumb." Lucifer, who had been ducking, now appearing in full view as he stood up straight between them, said.

"This is for all the times you played with us," Lucifer continued as he stole a lick from Gabriel's neck causing the other's body to shiver in delight. "_Teased us_." Lucifer continued.

"What? But I...-" Began Gabriel.

"Oh come on Gabe, no one plays with candy like that." Michael interjected, getting a bit impatient. He had tasted the taste of sweet candy on Gabriel's lips and he wanted more.

A blush spread across Gabriel's features. He wondered how many times they'd watched him.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to get out.

"Yeah 'Oh's' right," Lucifer mocked, "Now hurry up and blo-"

"Me, you're doing me." Michael interjected.

Lucifer pouted. "Why you?"

"Because I'm the oldest" Michael replied as if it made perfect sense.

"But it's _my_ room!" Lucifer tried in last efforts.

"And you're _my_ younger brother."

Lucifer said nothing in response, simply frowned deeper.

Satisfied, Michael took ahold Gabriel's wrist saying, "Come Gabriel." And led him over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, leaving Gabriel on the floor, Michael looked at Gabriel expectantly.

Getting the hint, Gabriel began to awkwardly remove Michael's pants, feeling his older brothers' eyes trained on him.

Once Michael was exposed, Gabriel took his length uncertainly. He looked up at Michael uncertainly who nodded back encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel leaned over and let his tongue swirl over the head. He heard Michael's breath hitch and then a soft moan. Satisfied with his older brother's response, Gabriel continued like that before he finally took it all inside his mouth.

Michael noticed that Gabriel had a technique. Never staying on the same place for long, Gabriel mostly used tongue. And surprisingly, Gabriel seemed to know where all his sweet spots were. He probably tested it out by listening to his breathing.

Just now, Gabriel was taking a lot of him in his mouth and hit Michael's best spot. Michael unshamefully let out a loud moan, which didn't help Lucifer at all.

Lucifer was sitting to the side, palming himself, when Michael let out the biggest moan yet. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and to over to Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't know what was happening behind him till he felt his pants being drawn down, leaving him exposed. However, he couldn't look behind because of the death grip Michael had on his hair. He had no choice but to comply as he felt Lucifer's fingers drag across his exposed skin.

Gabriel gasped a muffled breath when he felt Lucifer touch him. He never knew how much he knew he needed this and was soon hard and wet.

Michael felt the sudden disturbance and even though he was in no condition to talk, he did give Lucifer a sparing glance if to say, 'You disturb him, I'll destroy you.'

Lucifer nodded reassuringly in response, giving him a wink before slipping a ring onto the base of Gabriel's shaft.

Gabriel bucked in surprise. Then upon realizing what was on him, he whined in protest.

"Sorry brother, but you're ours today." Lucifer whispered into Gabriel's ear, drawing shivers from the other.

Then, drawing his attention to Gabriel's sweet ass, Lucifer began fingering Gabriel; just light teases that made Gabriel want to go mad.

Just then, Michael (purposefully) bucked his hips, hard, causing Gabriel to fly back and ram against Lucifer.

"Fuck Michael, can't I have any fun?" Lucifer asked coyly

Michael simply glared at him in response before jerking his head, indicating for him to go on.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, hiding his eagerness. In truth, he wanted to fuck Gabriel so hard that they'd be unconscious, and it was a true feat to get an archangel unconscious.

Making sure his fingers were slick - he didn't want to hurt Gabriel - Lucifer penetrated him with one, long and slender finger. It was then that Michael and Lucifer noticed that Gabriel was _very _vocal.

Lucifer quickly added another finger just to be sure and sure enough, a loud moan proceeded.

Michael bit his lower lip, the vibrations cause by the moan did true wonders to him and he felt himself near release. But he managed to calm himself with the sweet promise of coming with his bothers.

After successfully breaching in three fingers, Lucifer pulled them out while leaving a trail of kisses down Gabriel's back. Although he felt like was going to explode, Lucifer hung on to the fact that he hadn't even _started_; not really, anyways.

Aligning himself up perfectly, Lucifer took a deep breath and held it before pushing in his head, encasing it in tight heat.

Though his pride wouldn't admit it, Lucifer let a throaty moan caused just by minimal entrance.

Then, holding on to both of Gabriel's hips tightly, Lucifer thrust himself in.

Although he did earn himself a soft moan (muffled by Michael's dick) it wasn't the reaction he wanted.

Slowly drawing himself out, Lucifer tried again, this time managing to get his prostrate. And the reaction was almost instantaneous.

Surprised, Gabriel went forward, encasing the rest of Michael's length in his mouth. The action caused Michael to then involuntarily buck his hips forward, sending Gabriel and his tight heat back to Lucifer. The process then continued, Michael and Lucifer working in tandem.

If it weren't for the infernal ring around his base, Gabriel would've came hard at that moment.

But Michael was free.

Twisting up his face in pleasure, Michael cried out a garbled version of Gabriel's name and came hard in Gabriel's mouth. He watched in fascination as a little bit of his cum dribbled down the side Gabriel's face and how the other flicked his tongue out and licked it effortlessly. Releasing his white-knuckled grip in Gabriel's hair, he affectionately rubbed his hand through the messy brown locks.

After watching his brother lose it, Lucifer felt himself tipping over edge too. It wasn't after a few more thrusts though, that sent Lucifer climaxing too, coming inside of Gabriel, and filling his brother up with warm heat.

Lucifer nuzzled affectionately at his brother's back, nipping gently at the skin; drawing himself out of Gabriel.

Gabriel whined at the lack of his brothers, he hadn't came yet and they were leaving him.

Then he remembered about the ring. Assuming that he could take it off now, he made a reach for it a pair of sharp hands grabbed at his wrists, holding them high of above his head.

"Not so fast now, eh brother? Let us take care of you." He heard Lucifer's voice whisper in his ear, sending new sensations to his neglected member.

Gabriel soon realized that his hands were bound together. He tried struggled out of the bonds but to no avail.

Sighing in defeat, he looked up to find his two brothers engaged in a passionate kiss.

A spark of jealousy flared up in Gabriel's eyes and yet, he couldn't help but look away.

Though Michael was trying his best to hid it from him, Gabriel could see that it was obviously Lucifer commanding the kiss, just as how he wrapped his fingers in Michael's hair, pulling him away and guiding him to Gabriel.

Very lightly, Michael gave Gabriel a brief kiss before moving down south.

When he was that Michael was going to suck on him rather than take the ring of, Gabriel let out a weak wine of protest. He didn't want to explode; he just wanted his dick let out!

While Michael continued to suck, Lucifer lifted him up and placed him on the edge of the bed and began to nip at his neck, leaving hickeys in every corner. Then, once the marks began to burn, he would kiss them gently, sometimes using tongue.

Gabriel was practically begging to be released.

"Please, _stop_." He begged, he felt as if he was going to faint.

Finally, the other two took mercy on him and let him go.

It only took a little nudge of the tongue on his head before he was coming hard down Michael.

Relieved, Gabriel sighed and fell backwards into Lucifer's arm, passing out immediately.

Lucifer chuckled lightly, "We got him good didn't we."

Michael nodded, too much in a euphoric state to talk.

"But next time I get him" Lucifer challenged.

Michael smiled faintly before passing out.

Shaking his head, Lucifer put them in his bed before getting in as well and falling asleep.

* * *

**I wonder if Raphael should join these three, I can't exactly see him being the angel of chastity you know. Anyways, I'm tired so Goodnight or something, See ya.**


End file.
